High Adventure in the Kingdom of Arendelle
by TransDimensionalEngineer
Summary: Anna Summers and Kristoff Bjorgman have been friends for as long as they can remember, as well as partners in adventure. After a particularly dangerous battle with a Magma Beast both are tasked with journeying to the Southern Isles in order to secure diplomatic relations, but they won't be alone. What or who will they encounter on their travel south? Rated M for future content


_A.N: Hey there you, thanks for clicking the link :) A few things before you start, this is an AU, albeit very slightly, Arendelle is still the setting but with a few changes in that the main duo from the film are not royalty, Anna and Elsa in this story are primarily adventurers (think of it as if Arendelle/The Disney Universe are a Campaign Setting for Dungeons and Dragons), along with the rest of the main cast. There is still royalty present in Arendelle but it does not involve Anna or Elsa, at least not in the same way as in the film. I'm also debating whether to turn this into an Elsanna story, I'd ship it, ship it real good. But like I said, debating it. One last thing as well, Do try and have fun, it's what I'm here fore. Anyway enjoy :) - TrDiE_

* * *

"_Duck, strike, sidestep, strike, parry, repeat"_

It wasn't everyday that Anna found herself pitted against a seven-foot tall creature made of solid rock and spewing magma from its mouth. But then again Anna had never met one before…and it was only Tuesday.

Just managing to duck under the creature's enormous magma-tinged claws as they swiped at her, Anna gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands and drove the blade deep into the beasts abdomen, it howled loudly, shaking the ground of the Palace Courtyard. The bulky foe let loose an enormous pained roar upon the impact and Anna smiled to herself, not for long however, her blade has become embedded up to the hilt in the creatures chest, tugging furiously Anna attempted to retrieve her weapon,

"_Ok this is fine, I've been in tougher scraps then this, just need to keep…on…pulling"_

Anna tried her hardest to retrieve her weapon without success and nimbly leapt back out of reach of the creature, she equipped herself with the two knives she kept in the back of her belt but couldn't come up with any strategy that didn't involve getting melted or fatally burned. Fortunately help was running across the courtyard wielding an extremely heavy-looking broadsword, the blonde haired man ran up beside Anna puffing and panting,

"Anna…I came when I heard there was a…where's your sword?"

Anna's face turned as red as the magma as she pointed towards the beast that had started lumbering towards them. Anna readied herself for another bout with the monster,

"It's fine Kristoff I've got everything under…HEY"

Kristoff had dashed to meet their rocky foe before Anna had finished speaking, with a great heave of his arms he swung his sword towards the back of the creature's legs, upon making contact behind one of its knees there was an audible and terribly unpleasant CRACK, as if a large boulder had been broken in two after falling from a great height. The beast tumbled to the floor with a cry and rolled on to its back.

Anna ran up and began to pull at the hilt of her blade again, to her surprise it came out with no effort…as well as no blade, what was left of the steel had probably already been evaporated into nothingness inside the beast's chest. Anna then suddenly remembered,

"Kristoff hold it down, quickly!"

Kristoff obliged but not without protest, he put all of his body weight into forcing the beasts head to stay on the ground, with Anna struggling not to fall off or be thrown off the creatures middle. Anna balled her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth, she knew she was going to regret this. Without a seconds hesitation Anna forcefully thrust her hand into the opening that her blade had sliced open.

The pain was beyond words, she could feel the flesh being seared off her forearm right down to the bone but she kept forcing her arm deeper into the chest cavity until she felt her hand close around her objective, the source of the immense heat within the creatures chest, the beast's white-hot core. As soon as she had her pained fingers around the snowball sized sphere she wrenched her arm out and with every last ounce of strength she could muster and hurled the Core as far as she could across the courtyard. Exhausted and in more than enough pain, Anna then fell off the creatures chest and curled up into a ball on the courtyards stone floor, cradling her injury.

Kristoff all the while hadn't been able to cry out as he had been preoccupied with keeping the creature in check, but when he saw the Core be torn out from the beasts chest he could only watch in horror as his best friend collapsed onto the floor. He got up and ran to her side, no longer needing to keep the creature restrained as it had since turned a dull shade of grey and disintegrated into ash. Kristoff scooped Anna into his arms and began running,

"She needs a Cleric NOW!"

The guards that weren't unconscious ran towards the Palace gates and swung them open. Wincing, Anna looked up at Kristoff and did her best to give him a winning grin,

"I told you, all under control…"

Her voice trailed off as she passed out, Kristoff passed through the doors and picked up his pace, unable to smile at his friends comment.

* * *

Cleric Pabbie was good at his job, very good, some would say the best. He would not however, being a rather modest man. He was a portly man of short stature but always had a very soft gaze and would never place _anything _above the safety and health of his patients. Days usually passed without incident in the Palace and in particular the Palace Rooms of Healing, Pabbie was always content to wander the wards full of soft, feathery beds or engage in polite small talk with the Apprentice Clerics he presided over. Today was one of the former, his hooded white robes trailing the floor behind him as he strolled up and down the aisles of empty beds.

As if on cue, Kristoff came barreling through the doors with Anna held in his arms. Pabbie upon seeing this picked up his pace and assisted Kristoff in lightly placing the unconscious Anna on the nearest feather bed.

"Good grief young man what on Earth has happened"

Kristoff could hardly speak for the panic that had set in him,

"Arm, burnt, Anna, help"

Pabbie wasted no time and tore off the right sleeve of Anna's leather armour.

"Fetch me a bowl of water and a roll of bandage, I can heal her easily enough but we still need to dress this properly"

Kristoff quickly took another glance at Anna's forearm. It wasn't a pretty sight to say the least. Anna's entire forearm had been turned a bright and inflamed shade of red and in more places than one the skin had been seared through right down to the bone, which was now visible and exposed to cool air, the palm of her hand was almost all bone. Kristoff choked back a sob at this sight and hurried off to retrieve the supplies.

Not a moment later he had returned and dressed Anna's forearm in secure layer of damp bandages and was awaiting further instruction from Pabbie, who had quickly checked that the bandage was secure enough.

"This is very well dressed, you know you would've done well to follow my advice"

Kristoff couldn't smile despite Pabbie's kind words, he had steepled his fingers in front of his face and was staring at Anna as she lay on the bed breathing gently, Pabbie took a moment to lay a hand on Kristoff's broad shoulder and smile gently,

"She'll be fine Kristoff, I promise, I've seen wounds much more serious than this, a few days and you'll both look at this as if it were a hangnail"

"It isn't that Pabbie"

The cleric's brow snapped together to form a frown, Kristoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

"Look Anna's great, she's my best friend…but she's reckless, she's reckless and…loud…and funny and…"

His voice trailed off as he saw Pabbie smiling at him,

"What?"

"I understand, it's truly admirable that you care for her on this level Kristoff, really it is"

"Then why must she always be so impulsive, just so…."

"So very Anna?"

The broad-shouldered blonde nodded,

"Because if she didn't possess those qualities…would she still be Anna?"

Kristoff opened his mouth to answer and then gave a resigned smile, Pabbie took this as his answer and smiled back, turning back to Anna,

"Leave this to me Kristoff, I've still got some magic in these hands"

He clapped his hands together and began what he was so very renowned for.

Anna found herself staring at a very blurry square of whiteness, it looked almost sterile in its extremely odd whiteness now that she thought about it. Anna blinked rapidly and everything started to fade back into focus,

"_Ooh a ceiling, they don't have those in the courtyard…but that means I can't be in the courtyard anymore, wait why was I even in the courtyard, Kristoff was there wasn't he?"_

Anna shut her eyes tight and tried to recall,

"_Yes that's it, Kristoff was there, he was helping me with…with…something, something big…and…hot…and…"_

At that the pain started screaming in her brain again, Anna sat bolt upright in bed and everything suddenly wrenched itself into sharp focus.

"_I'm in the Palace Healing Rooms, good that's good, means I can…_OWOWOWOWOW"

Anna instantly curled up and hugged her right forearm to her body with her eyes tight shut. Kristoff sitting beside her bed awoke with a jolt and almost fell out of his chair, Anna had sat up and inadvertently put all her weight on her right arm, he sat himself on the edge of Anna's bed and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and gently turned her over so that her head was on his knee, eyes still closed tight,

"Whoa there fesitypants, you're ok now, you're inside the Palace"

Anna opened her eyes slowly at her friend's voice and looked up at Kristoff, her eyes were pricked with tears and the stinging sensation in her forearm had faded into a very dull pain, Anna managed to prop herself up against her pillows with her undamaged left arm enjoying the feeling of Kristoff wrapping her up in a large warm hug. Anna wiped her eyes and looked up at her bedside companion,

"How long have I been here?"

Kristoff kept Anna firmly within the confides of his arm,

"About three days so far, Pabbie managed to fix your arm but he says you'll still have some scarring"

Anna looked down at her bandages and then drew her arm close to her chest,

"It hurt so much"

Kristoff drew her closer and began to run his fingers through the red hair that amassed atop his friends head,

"Hey it's over now, you're safe and you're alive, plus you saved a whole bunch of people, if it wasn't for you then…"

Anna looked up when Kristoff's form had begun to shake, it sounded an awful lot like he was giggling,

"What…what's funny?"

Kristoff turned away and cupped a hand to his mouth, his snickering turning into a very audible chuckle, he looked back to see Anna pouting at him with her arms folded gingerly. Kristoff pointed towards the windows that Anna's bed was facing. Anna turned to face her reflection and promptly slapped her friend on the back with her good hand and then again for good measure,

"You shouldn't be laughing at someone whose been this seriously injured"

"How can I not when your hair makes you look like an orange dandelion?"

Anna could hardly disagree. Her hair was sticking every which way that it could stick and no amount of pouting was making Kristoff's laughs stop growing from a slight chuckle to full-blown laughter. Anna looked at Kristoff and then at her reflection again, a smile was attempting to force its way onto her lips,

"_No you will not let him win this, even though he is completely right in his comment about, NO you do not find this funny, you find his laughing completely unfair and not in any way justified"_

The smile fond its way through and Anna found herself laughing along with her best friend,

"_Traitor"_

Anna ignored the comment from her brain and waited for their mirth to subside. When it did after about five solid minutes Anna shifted to sitting on the side of the bed with her feet touching the cold stone floor, it was an oddly nice feeling after being asleep in bed for three straight days. Kristoff had also been kind enough to send for a bag of useful items for Anna whilst she had slept, the most useful at this point, was the hairbrush and ties. Anna combed the unruly locks of red hair back as Kristoff filled her in on what had happened.

"Did it manage to hurt anyone else?"

"Well a few of the Palace guards were knocked out, but none of them decided to take it on with naught but their hands and a sword hilt"

Anna finished brushing her hair and set about tying it into her usual twin pigtails, her head snapped around when she remembered,

"My sword! It…oh…"

Her face fell upon remembering, Kristoff reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder,

"I've had that sword since I first learned how to fight, it was…well…"

"It was what?"

Anna looked at Kristoff gently and began to feel tears well up in her eyes again,

"…it was special to me"

Kristoff enveloped Anna again in a large hug, letting her weep into his tunic as he began to stroke her hair again. Anna's sobs subsided into small sniffles with Kristoff still gently comforting her,

"You stink" It sounded like Anna was pouting against his chest,

"Well it has been three days"

Anna then pulled away and looked up at him in surprise,

"You've been here three whole days?"

"Of course he has, young man hasn't left your bedside since he brought you in and dressed your arm"

Anna and Kristoff looked up to see Cleric Pabbie striding towards them with a warm smile on his face. He stopped beside Kristoff and clapped a hand on his shoulder proudly, Anna however looked at her bandage,

"You did this?"

"Very well I might add, your very lucky to have this young man as your friend, even carried you in he did"

Anna stared at Kristoff before throwing herself at him in as big a hug as she could muster, it was difficult though, Kristoff always did have shoulders and arms that looked like he was smuggling watermelons. Anna hugged her friend as tightly as she could,

"Oohh Kristoff you didn't have to, I could've walked, well maybe not but you should've been helping anyone with a serious injury"

"Oh absolutely, heaven forbid I leave my best friend for someone else to carry to the Palace, I'm sure you would've been able to pick yourself off the Courtyard floor and stroll in here like you _hadn't _just stuck your arm inside the chest of something whose insides are _molten rock"_

Kristoff made no attempt to disguise the sarcasm in his voice or the smile on his lips as he playfully chided his friend. After exhaling and grinning with Anna, Pabbie cleared his throat,

"Regardless my dear, I'm here to examine your progress, last time I checked the inflammation had died down somewhat but you were still somewhat exposed"

Anna looked up at Kristoff again,

"How bad was it when you brought me in?"

Kristoff bit his lip nervously,

"…We could see the bone underneath"

Anna winced at the thought and forced herself not to imagine how bad it had been. Pabbie meanwhile had been slowly unwrapping Anna's forearm from the damp piece of linen and looked over it carefully. There had been definite improvement, Pabbie turned Anna's hand over to examine the palm,

"Ahh your mending splendidly, I can't see a single inch of bone peeking out, there's still some inflammation but I doubt whether there's much we can do about that, if you don't mind I'm just going to test your reflexes"

Before Anna could respond Pabbie had jabbed a finger into the centre of Anna's palm, not too hard but enough to get a response,

"Ow" Anna flexed her hand gingerly as well as her forearm, it felt like she hadn't used it for…well three days, Pabbie smiled widely however,

"Well you clearly haven't lost the use of it, if you keep resting it for another couple of days you should be out in no time"

Anna found herself pouting once again,

"But it's already been three days"

Pabbie's eyebrows raised,

"Flex your hand my dear"

Anna did so but found herself noticeably wincing at the pain, it looked like Pabbie had won this one,

"Just two more days my dear, besides I'm sure Kristoff will keep you company and you can take time to enjoy all those wonderful trinkets you've been sent"

Anna blinked and then looked around her, there was a small bedside cabinet on her left hand side, it was full to the brim with wrapped gifts, cards and what looked like…

"_Chocolate…I think it's truffles"_

Kristoff saw Anna fix her eyes on the small bundle of treats that lay in a small package like a cat that had just noticed a moth land on its nose. He laughed slightly and picked up the card that accompanied the gift, Kristoff cleared his throat and read the contents,

"_I'm going to turn your victory into a sonnet, I'll visit soon"_

_Warm Hugs_

_- Olaf_

Anna read the card herself and smiled, Olaf was a close friend of hers and Kristoff's who was studying to become a Bard at the local College and was never opposed to giving out hugs at the first opportunity, not that Anna minded hugs, especially ones from Olaf. The smile held on her face as Pabbie began speaking again,

"See, you're smiling already, I'm sure that the next two days will fly by, now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to…it's good to see you smiling again Anna"

He gave one last smile before exiting. Anna looked over at Kristoff and smirked,

"I _might _consider possibly if you're nice to me letting you partake in some of my chocolate"

Kristoff smirked back and passed Anna the small box. Two days wasn't that long right?

* * *

_ A.N:_ _Did you enjoy? If so, why not let me know? That review box is just BEGGING to be typed into. Peace out. _

_- TrDiE_


End file.
